Pareja perfecta
by Lianis
Summary: Draco y Hermione tienen una inusual charla que conduce a algo más inusual aún. Oneshot, DHr.


**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

_**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**_

_**Pareja perfecta**_

**_by_Lianis**

_**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**_

—Me doy por terminado por hoy... _—_sentenció Draco desperezándose_—_ Me voy a la cama... _—_agregó señalando su dormitorio en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales.

—Como quieras. Yo me pienso quedar otro rato _—_replicó Hermione sin apartar la vista del pergamino donde su pluma se deslizaba a increíble velocidad. Draco rió desdeñosa y resignadamente.

—Granger, es viernes... _—_dijo comenzando a cerrar su libro_—_ Tenemos todo el fin de semana para acabar con este trabajo que es para el _otro viernes_... Eres muy... fanática _—_Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No te obligo a quedarte, Malfoy... _—_aclaró_— _Deja que yo haga lo que quiera...

—¿No tienes cosas más emocionantes que hacer? _—_preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—Millones_—_concedió Hermione con una leve inclinación de cabeza_—_, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por lo que quiero hacer en lugar de por lo que debo hacer _—_Draco resopló.

—Este es el motivo porque tú y yo jamás podríamos casarnos... _—_dijo llanamente enrollando su pergamino. Hermione levantó la vista y le envió una perforante mirada_— _¿Qué? _—_preguntó Draco con ingenuidad.

—Discúlpame que sea yo quien te baje de tu hermosa nube de colores... _—_dijo Hermione_— _Pero _ese_ no es el motivo por el cual tú y yo no podríamos casarnos. Créeme. Hay muchos motivos mejores _—_Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo cuáles? _—_preguntó interesado. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No lo sé... centenares... _—_dijo comenzando a escribir de nuevo_— _Y sabes que los hay, Malfoy... Mira, allí mismo tienes uno... Siete años hace que nos conocemos y aun nos llamamos por el apellido...

—Puede arreglarse, _Hermione..._ _—_dijo Draco con voz empalagosa.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, _Draco —_rió Hermione sarcástica_—. _Sabes que hay motivos mucho más serios y creíbles que ese...

—Como por ejemplo... _—_comenzó Draco instándola a que completara la frase. Hermione volvió a resoplar.

—Que nos odiamos. _—_dijo con voz queda. Draco sonrió de lado y apoyó una mejilla en un puño cerrado.

—_Sabes_que eso ya no es cierto... _—_apuntó. Hermione se obligó a no mirarlo a la cara y a que no advirtiera el tono rosado en sus mejillas.

—Como sea... _—_dijo carraspeando y tratando de sonar casual_—_ Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que es imposible...

—Si dices que lo sabes tan bien, me gustaría que me des un buen motivo... _—_Hermione se mordió el labio y lo examinó unos instantes.

—Simplemente... no eres mi tipo... _—_dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco soltó una risa de incredulidad.

—Vamos... tiene que haber algún motivo mejor que ese... Es tan trillado... es un clichè, una ruta de escape fácil... yo lo sé bien... 'No eres mi tipo', 'necesito tiempo', 'yo soy el del problema, no tú', 'no tenemos nada en común', 'cada vez que te veo recuerdo los juanetes de mi abuela'... Conozco este tipo de patéticas...

—Bien, bien... _—_aceptó Hermione fastidiada_—_ Bien... tú...

—¿Yo... qué? _—_preguntó Draco sonriendo con insistencia. Hermione sonrió de repente también.

—Eres promiscuo por naturaleza _—_dijo triunfal_—_. No pasa una semana sin que te acuestes con una chica nueva, y yo no soy de la clase de personas que andan por la vida a sabiendas de que su pareja está con otras personas _—_Draco asintió unos momentos.

—Es verdad... _—_reconoció, y de repente se puso muy serio­_—_ Pero podría cambiar por ti...

Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron y se clavaron en el rostro de Draco. El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, y entonces soltó una carcajada.

—Por Merlín, _Hermione..._ _—_dijo_—_ No sabía que tus ojos pudieran abrirse tanto... _—_Hermione bajó la vista, conciente de que debía estar muy roja.

—Una de mis tanta cualidades que desconoces, _Malfoy_ _—_dijo enojada_—_. ¿Cómo quieres que nos casemos si no nos conocemos?

—Estaría encantado de emprender ahora mismo un viaje hasta tu dormitorio para que nos conozcamos más... íntimamente... _—_solucionó con facilidad.

—No me interesa conocer nada de tu intimidad, muchas gracias. _—_dijo Hermione terminante. Draco volvió a reír.

—Te estás quedando sin excusas _—_dijo_—_. Admítelo. Toda la hostilidad que estás empleando se debe a que temes darte cuenta de que no hay motivo válido para que tú y yo no nos casemos...

—¡Tú fuiste el que empezó esta estupidez! _—_gritó Hermione furiosa_—_ ¡Tú dijiste que jamás podríamos casarnos sólo porque yo prefiero cumplir con mis obligaciones antes que otra cosa!

—Jamás negué eso _—_apuntó Draco_—. _Pero yo estaba hablando de un pequeño y simplemente modificable aspecto. Si eliminamos eso, tú y yo seríamos la pareja per...

—¡Por Merlín! _—_chilló Hermione harta_—_ _Sabes_ que es imposible.

—¿Y por qué? _—_preguntó Draco. Hermione ahogó un grito de frustración contra un almohadón.

—Porque tú jamás podrías seguir mi ritmo de vida. _—_dijo desesperada.

—¿Tu ritmo de vida?

—Si_—_afirmó esperanzada_—_. Por ejemplo, yo quiero... yo quiero... viajar, si, viajar y... conocer todo el mundo.

—Yo ya lo conozco casi todo... puedo ser tu guía si tú quieres _—_replicó Draco sonriendo. Hermione decidió pasar por alto esa parte.

—Jamás podría vivir en un apartamento. Necesito una casa con mucho jardín y plantas...

—Concuerdo_—_interrumpió Draco_—_. Mientras más verde mejor _—_Hermione apretó las mandíbulas.

—Y quiero tener veinte gatos _—_dijo conteniendo la ira, esperando que eso asuste al muchacho.

—Por supuesto _—_coincidió este riendo, para sorpresa malestar de Hermione_—, _¿para qué tanto jardín, de otro modo?

Hermione recargó su cabeza en las palmas de las manos y resopló. No admitiría que podría casarse con Draco Malfoy.

—Y quiero como mínimo quince hijos _—_dijo con aire serio y mirando a Draco a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada, y de repente sonrió de lado con malicia.

—Será mejor que nos compremos una cama resistente... _—_dijo_—_ Pero, _Hermione, _déjame decirte que ninguna idea me emociona más que pasarme el día entero haciendo bebés contigo... _—_Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Eres un idiota _—_dijo molesta_—_. ¿Quieres que me case con un idiota?

—No soy un idiota...

—Y cuando mi hija llegue a Hogwarts por primera vez, la gente la señalará y dirá: '_mira, allí va Temis, la hija de Hermione Granger... y de un idiota'_

—Hey, muy bien... se acabó... Por empezar, no soy un idiota. Y por seguir... _¿Temis?_

—Así es, _Temis,_ la diosa de la justicia. Si no te gusta ese nombre...

—Me fascina _—_interrumpió Draco de inmediato. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida_—_. Muy bien, Temis para una niña y... si es varón...

—_No_va a haber un varón _—_sentenció Hermione rotunda

—¿Se puede elegir el sexo de antemano? _—_preguntó Draco asombrado.

—No va a haber ni varón ni mujer... no va a haber hijos tratándose de tú y yo.

—Lughus es un lindo nombre... _—_dijo Draco indiferente_—_ Origen irlandés, naturalmente...

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo...

—Fergus tampoco está mal...

—Malfoy, ya bas...

—También me gusta Dylan...

—Muy bien, escúchame, no vamos a... _¿Dylan?_ _—_preguntó de repente Hermione interesada.

—Si. ¿No te gusta?

—Es absolutamente horrible _—_respondió con crudeza.

—¿Para tanto?

—Aha... es nombre de galán de telenovela...

—¿Galán de qué?

—Olvídalo... pero _no_ será Dylan...

—De acuerdo... Mh... ¿Y qué tal Draco?

—¿No dejarás que el niño forje su propio individualismo y personalidad? Porque será muy difícil si lo haces nacer con un nombre ya usado...

—Cierto..._—_reconoció él_—_ ¿Jack, entonces?

—Es un buen nombre... y otros diez millones de personas pensaron lo mismo. _—_dijo Hermione impaciente.

—Bueno, no te veo a ti muy preocupada por pensar un nombre para nuestro hijo... _—_replicó Draco molesto_—_ Demuéstrame que tan original eres tú... _—_Hermione carraspeó un par de veces.

—Bueno..._—_comenzó_—_ Bien, este... ¿Rhye?

—¿Rhye?_—_preguntó Draco confundido_—_ ¿Para un niño? _—_Hermione asintió dubitativa_—_ No dejaré que mi niño tenga un nombre perfectamente confundible con uno de mujer...

—¿Se te ocurre un nombre mejor? _—_inquirió ella molesta.

—Pues claro...

—¿Cuál?

—Pues... Lucien. _—_Hermione había abierto la boca para contraatacar, pero tras oír el nombre, volvió a cerrarla y frunció el entrecejo.

—Lucien me gusta _—_afirmó despacio_—_. Me gusta mucho.

—Está decidido, entonces... _—_dijo Draco sonriente_—_ Lucien será _—_Hermione sonrió también, olvidándose que no debería hacerlo_—_. Hay que pensarle un segundo nombre.

—Cierto_—_coincidió ella_—_. Cierto... mh... Neal... ¿Qué crees?

—Podemos dejarlo como opción... _—_propuso Draco no muy convencido_—_ Bradden siempre me ha gustado...

—Es un nombre algo burdo ¿no te parece? Además... ¿Lucien Bradden? No suena bien...

—Es verdad...

—Harry podría ser una buena opción... _—_dijo Hermione_—_ Escucha... Lucien Harry... Bien ¿eh?

—Sobre mi cadáver _—_dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos. Hermione rió.

—Lo sé, lo sé... era broma... _—_aseguró_—_ ¿Qué te parece Míkiel? _—_Draco parpadeó.

—Míkiel..._—_susurró_—_ Míkiel... me gusta. Si, me gusta... Lucien Míkiel... si, suena bien, suena muy bien... Me gusta cuando de esa linda cabecita sale más que cosas memorizadas de los libros... _—_dijo palmeando suavemente la cabeza de Hermione. Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra que te guste... _—_dijo_— _Era el nombre de mi perro...

—¿QUÉ?_—_preguntó Draco de repente_—_ ¿Esperas que mi hijo tenga el nombre de un perro?

—No te estabas quejando hace dos segundos...

—Porque no sabía que el nombre de mi hijo había sido de un cuadrúpedo...

—Ya basta. Es un buen nombre y queda bien _—_señaló Hermione_—_. Además, es nombre de humano. Yo le puse así a mi perro porque era muy inteligente.

—Ah, muy bien, cuán bonito... Ahora el pequeño Lucien estará condenado de por vida a que comparen su inteligencia con la de un perro pulgoso...

—Míkiel no era pulgoso... ¡Merlín! Muy bien... ¿quieres cambiar el nombre?

—No. Míkiel está bien... _—_aceptó Draco con fastidio_—_ Debo dejarte algún privilegio a ti, siendo que yo seré el padre al que más quiera...

—Sí, cómo no...

—Bueno, a ver... escucha... _Lucien Míkiel Malfoy..._ Imponente... ¿verdad? _—_preguntó Draco sonriendo.

—¿Discúlpame?_—_llamó Hermione_—_ ¿Y qué hay del Granger?

—Muy bien, muy bien... Lucien Míkiel Malfoy Granger...

—¿Y por qué no Lucien Míkiel Granger Malfoy?

—Porque primero va el apellido del padre, _Hermione..._

—Bien..._ —_aceptó ella haciendo un puchero_—_ Lucien Míkiel Malfoy Granger, será... _—_Draco frunció el entrecejo y se llevó un dedo al mentón.

—¿No es un nombre algo largo? _—_preguntó pensativo.

—Si... es verdad...

—Imagínate..._—_dijo Draco sonriendo_—_ cuando repartamos las invitaciones del bautismo... _'Está cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia de bautismo de Lucien Míkiel Malfoy Granger...'_ Para cuando terminen de leer el nombre ya estarán dormidos..._—_Hermione rió divertida.

—Bueno... ¿Quieres que le saquemos algún nombre? _—_preguntó.

—No_—_respondió Draco_—_. Así está bien. ¡Merlín! Ya puedo ver la carita emocionada de Lucien cuando le regale su primera escoba y le enseñe a volar... Y cuando llegue a Hogwarts será el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin...

—Oh, no... _—_interrumpió Hermione_—_ Lucien será de Gryffindor, o Ravenclaw en su defecto... Pero no será de Slytherin... _—_Draco rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ya lo veremos... _—_dijo_—_ Pero si espero que _no_ termine en Hufflepuff...

—Eres malvado _—_reprendió Hermione_—_. Como sea, puedes enseñarle a montar en escoba, pero tendremos como principal objetivo que llegue a Premio Anual.

—Puede ser Premio Anual _y_ capitán de Quidditch _—_afirmó Draco_—._ Yo juego al Quidditch desde pequeño y no por eso he dejado de tener buenas notas.

—Si, y también te metes en muchísimos problemas y has estado en incontables peleas... _—_señaló Hermione acusadora_—_ Yo no quiero que Dumbledore nos escriba quejándose del comportamiento de Lucien.

—Si se mete en problemas, tú eres la encargada de reunirte con Dumbledore _—_avisó Draco. Hermione entornó los ojos.

—¿Así son las cosas? _—_preguntó exasperada_—_ ¿Si es la súperestrella de Quidditch es tuyo, pero si se mete en problemas es _mi_ hijo?

—Bueno, no... no fue eso lo que dije...

—¿Y por qué le das tanta preferencia a Lucien y nada a Temis?_—_interrumpió Hermione_—_ Machista...

—Hey, yo _amo_ a mi princesita... _—_se quejó Draco_—_ Será la niña más bonita de todo el mundo, y no dejaré que ningún muchacho de mente podrida le ponga un solo dedo encima _—_Hermione sonrió.

—¿Y cómo te asegurarás de eso cuando venga a Hogwarts?_—_preguntó.

—Bueno... Entonces Lucien será el encargado de protegerla... Ya puedo verla, tan hermosa con los colores de Slytherin...

—No será una Slythe...

—Y todos los chicos babearán por ella, porque será la preciosa Temis, una perfecta combinación de belleza e inteligencia...

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que será tan bonita?_—_preguntó Hermione_—_ ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que los chico babearán por ella? _—_Draco la contempló unos segundos.

—Si hereda _algo_ del cuerpo de su madre y _algo_ del sexappeal de su padre... _—_Hermione le revoleó un almohadón_—_ no temo entonces al afirmar que Lucien deberá patear varios traseros...

—Eres tan conservador _—_dijo Hermione con frialdad.

—No, no lo soy _—_contradijo él_—_. Créeme. Yo conozco la sucia mente masculina (yo tengo una). No dejaré que ningún chico se le acerque a Temis como yo me acerco... me acercaba... _—_se corrigió de inmediato_—_ a las chicas de aquí...

—Es bueno saber que serás un padre conciente... Aunque algo hiperbólico...

—Ese soy yo cuando se trata de mi princesita...

Hermione meneó la cabeza y sonrió resignada, mirando directamente a Draco, quien le sonreía constantemente, a los ojos. Y de repente cayó en la cuenta, horrorizada... ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo?

Corrió su vista del muchacho y carraspeó, nerviosa.

—Si, bueno... _—_balbuceó_—_ Muy... simpática la conversación, pero... pero... los dos sabemos que _nada_ de eso pasará, así que... mejor ya no... _—_Draco sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? _—_le preguntó colocando sus manos en los hombros de Hermione_—_ ¿Tuviste un día duro en el trabajo?

Hermione le quitó las manos de sus hombros y se corrió.

—Ya no es gracioso, Malfoy... _—_dijo, pero Draco ya se había acercado otra vez, y tenía su cara a centímetros de la de la chica.

—Pobre_Hermione..._ _—_susurró_—_ Debes estar con tantas presiones encima... Te diré qué... ¿Por qué no llevamos a Lucien y a Temis con el tío Blaise para que entonces tu y yo podamos dedicarnos a terminar de romper nuestra cama? _—_Hermione forzó una despectiva risa.

—¿Tú crees que yo voy a dejar que mis hijos pasen tiempo a solas con Zabini? _—_preguntó incrédula, olvidándose que tenía los labios de Draco casi tocando los suyos_—_ Si permito eso, la próxima vez que vea a mi Lucien se habrá convertido en un pervertido...

—Qué bien conoces a Blaise... _—_dijo Draco riendo.

—... y mi preciosa Temis tendrá por idea de vestir bien el usar una falda de cuero apretada, una blusa transparente y botas hasta las rodillas... _—_Draco dilató los ojos.

—Maldito Zabini... _—_murmuró_—_ No dejaré que pervierta a mi niña... _—_parpadeó y volvió a fijarse en Hermione. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella otra vez, sugerente_— _Bueno... _—_dijo_—_ Ya que no podemos confiar en el tío Blaise... _—_hizo una mueca de asco y fastidio_—_ Podemos dejar a los niños con el _tío Harry_ _—_utilizó un tono burlón_—_, para que tú y yo podamos pasar una noche salvaje... _—_Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Aceptarías que Harry cuidara a nuestros hijos? _—_preguntó asombrada. Draco se encogió de hombros y se acercó aun más a Hermione.

—Mientras no les enseñe a firmar autógrafos... _—_Hermione sonrió.

—Eso es muy maduro de tu parte... _—_dijo.

—Lo sé _—_coincidió Draco con falsa arrogancia_—._ En Suecia soy llamado Draco 'madurez' Malfoy... Pero, yo no sé si Potter aceptará cuidar a nuestros hijos... _—_Hermione frunció el ceño y se echó para atrás, poniendo sus labios a resguardo de los de Draco.

—Harry haría eso encantado... _—_dijo.

—Lo sé, amor, estoy bromeando... _—_aseguró Draco inocente. Hermione ahogó un grito.

—Bien, ya basta... _—_chilló_—_ Esto fue demasiado lejos... No vuelvas a llamarme _amor_, y olvidaremos esta ridícula conversación... Tú y yo casados... ¡Absurdo!

—No lo es _—_contradijo él_—_. De hecho, es bastante lógico. Claro que al principio la prensa no parará de criticarnos, sobre todo porque decidimos huir para contraer matrimonio...

—No me digas... _—_dijo Hermione sarcástica.

—Si, claro... Será un viaje largo... Mira, cuando nos graduemos de Hogwarts (ambos con honores), nos escaparemos hasta un muelle y allí abordaremos un barco (lo haremos sin magia para que sea más romántico). Trataremos de llegar a... Holanda... o a Francia... Todo el mundo nos criticará y dirá que debemos regresar... ¿Les haremos caso? No lo creo...

—Mira, Malfoy, es todo muy interesante, pero...

—En fin, llegaremos a Paris... ¿Te imaginas, la Luna de Miel junto al Sena? Oh, claro... pero primero iremos a algún lugar cerca de España... mh... En Gibraltar, eso es... nos casaremos en Gibraltar... Y luego iremos a Paris, de Luna de Miel junto al Sena...

—Tú y yo _NO_ nos casare...

—Luego iremos a Amsterdam y nos hospedaremos en un lindo hotelito, donde pasaremos una semana sin salir de la cama, hablando y practicando para cuando vayamos a crear a Lucien...

—¿Podrías ser más gráfico? _—_preguntó Hermione molesta.

—Después de eso, iremos hasta Viena. La prensa estará enloquecida... Es entendible, los recientemente graduados Premios Anuales de Hogwarts, antiguos enemigos, fugándose para casarse... Es una noticia jugosa... Los reporteros nos perseguirán por toda Europa, si es necesario...

—¿Puedo dejar que me atrapen?

—Pero, lamentablemente, mi amor, llegará un momento en el que debamos volver a Londres. Aunque para ese momento, toda la comunidad mágica nos habrá tomado tanto cariño (porque seremos la pareja del momento), que todos nos gritarán frases de bienvenida y apoyo. Y nosotros los saludaremos, y luego nos iremos a nuestra enorme casa con treinta hectáreas de jardines y veinte gatos a crear a nuestros quince hijos.

Draco concluyó, con tono terminante, y permaneció en silencio, satisfecho, con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la chimenea, sonriendo marcadamente. Hermione parpadeó.

—Cuán... constructivo... _—_dijo. Draco la miró y sonrió aun más.

—Será una hazaña que se recordará por años... _—_afirmó_—_ Se hablará de nuestra huída incluso hasta que mi preciosa Temis se case con un buen muchacho aprobado directamente por mi y por Lucien. Si... Nuestra escapada también será conocida como 'La balada de Draco y Hermione'.

—Para que sea balada debe tener música... _—_apuntó Hermione.

—Pues alguien hará una canción contando nuestras aventuras... Pueden poner la anécdota de cuando nos sorprendió un guía del Louvre haciendo cosas sucias tras un tapiz...

—Malfoy, eso nunca... ¡Argh! Olvídalo... _—_gruñó resignada_—_ ¿Y por qué 'La balada de Draco y Hermione', y no 'La balada de Hermione y Draco'?

—Orden alfabético, amor...

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, Malfoy... ya te divertiste suficiente. Ahora, vamos a tratar de borrar esta atroz conversación de nuestras mentes, y tú te irás a dormir, como habías dicho en un principio...

—Y tú vendrás a arroparme y te quedarás conmigo seleccionando lo que serviremos de comida en nuestra boda... ¿Sabes? No me decido si invitar a Crabbe y a Goyle... Podrían arruinar la fiesta... son muy brutos, no sé si lo habrías notado...

—¡Ya basta! Malfoy, creo que dejé que esto fuera muy lejos... Vete de una vez...

Draco abrió la boca y se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendido y dolido.

—¿Así van a ser las cosas? _—_preguntó con voz fingidamente temblorosa_—_ En realidad no me amas... Sólo me utilizas como juguete sexual ¿verdad? Sólo soy tu objeto de procreación...

—Malfoy...

—Sólo quieres usarme...

—Mira, yo...

—¡Yo no soy un trozo de carne! _—_gritó dramático. Hermione resopló.

—Ya sé que tú...

—Luego de esto, no sé si quiero casarme contigo. _—_sentenció cruzándose de brazos. Hermione estaba apunto de replicar algo, pero de se quedó sin habla al oír aquello último.

—Bien..._—_balbuceó_—_ Bien... yo... yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo... de todas formas... _—_Draco alzó la cabeza con dignidad, ofendido_—_ Sabes qué, Malfoy, eres un idiota... ¿_Tú_ no quieres casarte conmigo? Te estoy diciendo desde que comenzó esta absurda conversación que _yo_ no quiero casarme contigo...

—Hablas desde el despecho _—_dijo Draco entornando los ojos.

—Si claro... di lo que quieras, pero jamás encontrarás una mejor pretendiente que yo... _—_dijo Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Si, bueno... Y tú jamás encontrarás a alguien con el cabello tan hermoso y reluciente como el mío... _—_Hermione sonrió mordaz.

—Prefiero toda la vida el cabello de Harry antes que el tuyo _—_afirmó maliciosa. Draco abrió su boca y sus ojos en desconcierto e indignación.

—¡Se acabó! _—_declaró_—_ ¡Quiero el divorcio! _—_Hermione parpadeó confundida.

—¡Pides el divorcio sólo por una estúpida pelea de cabellos?_—_preguntó furiosa_—_ Pues ya veo cuánto te importa que nuestro matrimonio fun... _—_se paró en seco_—_ Merlín... ¿qué estoy diciendo? Malfoy... ¡NO ESTAMOS CASADOS Y JAMÁS LO ESTAREMOS!

—No después de tu amoroso comentario _—_dijo Draco, aun dolido. Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Mira... No sé qué demonios te sucede hoy... pero creo que ya fue suficiente de...

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir... _—_interrumpió Draco sonriendo_—_ Y por supuesto que te disculpo, amor... _—_Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos.

—No te pedí disculpas _—_dijo exasperada.

—Porque eres muy orgullosa... pero sé que es lo que querías decir...

—No quería decir eso... _—_dijo Hermione lastimeramente.

—Muy bien, amor... si te hace bien creer eso... _—_susurró Draco con dulzura. Hermione volvió a ahogar un grito.

—Eres la única persona que logra agotarme sólo hablando_—_dijo.

—Si, lo sé... _—_acordó Draco petulante mientras se corría el pelo de la frente_— _soy asombroso...

—Eres tan insoportable... _—_dijo Hermione cansinamente mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo del sillón. Draco soltó una risa y se acercó a ella.

—Pero me amas... ¿verdad, preciosa? _—_preguntó entornando los ojos y sonriéndole irresistiblemente. Hermione, ya resignada, suspiró.

—Si,_Draco..._ _—_le dijo en tono monótono_—_ Te amo y vamos a casarnos y a tener quince hijos... _—_Draco alzó una ceja.

—No necesitas ser tan sarcástica... _—_dijo molesto. Hermione resopló.

—¿Y qué quieres entonces? _—_preguntó harta. Draco sonrió.

—¿Esa pregunta significa que cumplirás todos mis deseos? Porque, a decir verdad, siempre he tenido esta fantasía en la que estamos en la biblioteca y tu estás desnuda, pero tienes un libro en las manos que te cubre los...

—¡Merlín, Malfoy! Es que... ¿es qué piensas seguir así toda la noche?

—O hasta que aceptes que tu y yo formamos la pareja perfecta, lo que pase primero _—_respondió Draco sonriendo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

—Bien... Tú y yo... formamos la pareja perfecta _—_dijo a regañadientes. Draco asintió complacido.

—Excelente_—_dijo_—_. Excelente _—_luego miró su reloj_—_. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, amor... Mañana tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch... ¿Vendrás a alentarme, preciosa?

—Malfoy... Dijiste que pararías... _—_se quejó Hermione desesperada.

—Iba a hacerlo... _—_se excusó Draco encogiéndose de hombros_—_ Pero entonces dijiste que tú y yo formamos la pareja perfecta... ¿Y quién soy yo para contradecir a Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts?

—¡Pero lo dije para que te detuvieras!

—Ah... Lo irónico que es el destino... ¿verdad? _—_preguntó Draco con aire soñador.

—Mira, Malfoy... He sido muy indulgente contigo todo este tiempo, pero creo que ya fue suficiente. Si no dejas de decir estupideces y de llamarme_amor_...

—¿Vas a invitar a los elfos domésticos a nuestra boda?

—Si. ¡NO! Malfoy, no va a haber...

Hermione debió interrumpirse de súbito cuando los labios de Draco aprisionaron los suyos. Se quedó absolutamente congelada, demasiado sorprendida como para actuar. Draco subió una mano y la posó con gentileza sobre una mejilla de la chica. Hermione intentó separarse, pero notó que sus brazos no le respondían, y advirtió, con horror, que sus ojos se cerraban en respuesta al placer. Draco corrió su mano y la metió bajo el pelo de Hermione, colocándola ahora en su nuca, atrayendo más su cabeza. Ella se dejó llevar, y accedió a las repentinas súplicas de la lengua del muchacho para que la dejara entrar a su boca. Entonces Draco gimió suavemente, y Hermione se vio por completo perdida...

Draco se alejó y contempló el rostro de Hermione, con los ojos aun cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios húmedos, muriéndose por un poco más. Ella abrió suavemente los ojos y lo miró. Se sonrojó aun más y se limpió la saliva que había quedado en sus labios. Respirando con agitación, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, de gritarle, quizá... pero halló que no podía articular palabra. Draco sonrió al verla en ese estado. Se acercó una vez más a su rostro, y depositó un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

—Eso fue un adelanto de lo que te espera el resto de tu vida _—_dijo Draco sonriente mientras se levantaba del sillón_—. _Dulces sueños, amor _—_le deseó mientras subía la escalera hacia su dormitorio.


End file.
